X Divide
by Martherchiukey
Summary: Am I loving your body or you? I'm in love with you but this is not the way I want to let you know that. Maybe it's the shape of you that i'm loving. It's always you.
1. The club isn't the best place

**So yeah, here you go**

 **~M**

* * *

"BM! BM! BM!"

I smirked as the crowd kept on chanting my name, grinning as panties flew on the stage and shouts of "Take it off!" and "Sit on my face!" were roaring through the massive music venue. Girls were sitting on the shoulders of guys and drunk crowds were jumping along with my music.

I looked up and around me, taking a deep breath. _How did my life ever come to this_. I smiled a real genuine smile at the sky and raised a hand to my mouth to press a kiss to it and let it fly towards the sky. Those who were sober or saw, copied the gesture and saluted me. I nodded gratefully at the crowd and shook my shoulders as I reached for the microphone.

A sly grin etched on my face as I opened my mouth "Yes?" the grin grew mischievous, I knew what they wanted. People started to whoop or laugh at my mock innocence. "WE WANT MORE!" I nodded and looked around skeptically. Then out of nowhere dropped a bass. Squeals of girls and shocked screams echoed around "more of that?" I laughed out loud as people began to protest amusingly. "Alright alright just kidding. Here goes!" I put on my next mix and managed to get through it in a whim.

Being a DJ wasn't really the thing I wanted to achieve, I'd rather be a producer but alas, we can't all get what we want. I haven't given up the hope though and DJing isn't as bad as I thought, it's getting me closer to my goal though so I won't complain.

Once again I reached for the mic and put it to my lips "Alright folks, that's it for tonight! Hope you had a wonderful time and I'll see you when I see you. BM out." I dropped the mic and promptly walked backstage, biting my lower lip to keep the gigantic smile in bay as I heard the screams, whoops and hollers from the public. _They're so awesome._

I received a few congratulations, grabbed my stuff and then slipped out trough the back door. Releasing a breath and picking up my keys from my handbag I walked up to my car and got in. _where to where to?_ Driving past a club called 'X' I considered going in but then remembering how it was going to be even worse I didn't really give it much thought as I drove past it. _it's great for relief and all but nah, not tonight._

I parked at some new bar 'Divide' I looked at the black and blue theme they had going on and decided what I wanted to do as I grabbed my phone and dialed. "Yo Jess, wanna hang out at a bar? Awesome! If you want, could you bring Luke and Benji with you? Alright great. I'm at some new bar called Divide, it's just past club X. yup, see ya in ten." I hung up the phone and tossed it back in my bag before securing it around my shoulder as I got out and locked my car. Sighing as I waited for the boys to arrive. 

* * *

I was sitting on a bar chair, watching the small but still relatively large mass of people going about in the fairly big bar while nursing a beer. It wasn't a traditional bar per say, it had a dance floor and a DJ booth but it was enough to not think of it as a club.

"And then she was like, aren't you going to take me home with you? And then me being my awesome self, starts singing that part in best song ever, which, would've charmed anyone but apparently not her because she huffed and turned away to make out with some dude standing at the other end of the bar." I snorted when Jesse ended his story of failed hook ups. The rest of the boys laughed but Benji being the innocent little boy he is really, chuckled slightly at the exaggerating antics of the other dude. "I'm tellin' ya mate, chicks dig it when you spill bear all over your shirt. So that's what I did when I spotted this sexy tall brunette last week but when I looked over at her, confirming that I indeed was trying to hit on her, she grabbed another tall and sexy but blonde girl and just told me that. You're good but I don't swing for your team. And walked away, just like that! leaving me with a wet shirt, a wink and shattered laid record." I outright laughed at that one because only Luke would be concerned about that.

The first guy who told his embarrassing story, is Jesse Swanson, he's been my best friend for 8 years now, we met in college and he was the first one I came out to. He has brown hair with brown eyes and a smile that could light up the entire room. The British dude that was talking just now is Luke Stroma, he's fairly handsome, blonde hair and grayish eyes, a complete womanizer but still charming with his accent and all. I met him 5 years ago at an after party and we hit it off immediately. And last but not least. The shy chuckling dude. Benjamin Applebaum. We met through Jesse 4 years ago and got along good enough so we hang out with the four of us every once in a while.

Then out of nowhere Jesse and Luke turned to me with raised eyebrows and expecting eyes. "Well Becs now it's your turn" Jesse grinned at me as he leaned forward, resting his head in his hand as his elbow supported the weight. I looked at them with a raised eyebrow and downturned lips. "I'm sorry boys but I haven't been getting any lately and it's not like I need it every day unlike you two horn dogs." I scoffed as I raised my beer glass to my lips and took a big gulp, downing it immediately. "Besides, I'm too busy with my career to be searching for 'fun' now." Benji ordered four shots as Luke shook his head disapprovingly. "Beca.. beca.. beca… there is _never_ " a finger was shoved in my face as a shot was set in front of me " _ever_ something like being too busy to get _laid._ "

He leaned in with a serious expression as he grabbed his shot and downed it, then sat back as he slammed the now empty little glass on the bar. I looked at him stunned for a moment before I shook my head and threw my head back. Downing the content in the shot glass as well. "Well Luke it's not like it's easy to keep up with the industry now a days, people are never really satisfied." I grabbed my refilled glass of beer and was about to take a gulp when "Oh really? Well I was hoping I could be tonight." I abruptly looked at the source of the lovely and melodic voice, jaw dropping as I took in the sight of the woman who'd caught my attention.

Judging by the silence around me I could tell that the guys had a similar reaction. The redheaded absolutely gorgeous and downright jaw dropping woman giggled at our reactions as she held out a hand to me. "I'm Chloe, Chloe Beale." She finished her sentence with a clear purr at the end of it and when I noticed it was solely directed at me I regained some of the ol' Mitchell smoothness and gracefully caught her hand, bringing it to my lips and lightly kissing two knuckles, talking loud enough for her to hear and smiling faintly as I saw her biting her lower lip, a pretty blush rising to her cheeks. "It's my pleasure, miss Beale." I winked for extra measure "I am Beca, Beca Mitchell." I smirked at my statement and softly let her hand slide from mine. She smirked right back "My, such a charmer." She giggled again and I grinned, despite hearing some pretty sick beats and very professionally compromised songs, this was a sound that nothing else could compete with. There was a feeling building in my stomach that made me want to puke and dance all at the same time.

"Well Chloe Beale, there aren't really ladies like you around here so they should be treated the way ladies should be, right?" I smirked at her and she smirked right back _oh I like that._ "While that is true, I'm sure I'm not the only lady that has been blessed with your kindness tonight." She slid onto the empty bar seat next to me and leaned a bit forward while crossing her legs slowly. "Well no but if I'd treat you like the other 'ladies' I don't really think you'd still call me a charmer." I winked at her and she slightly blushed. _Bingo_. "Well why don't you treat me like the other ladies then?" she cleared her throat and I could see the excitement building in her beautiful eyes. "I'm the kind of woman who knows what's good." a wink "And I don't like to spoil good things" a grin and queue the blush. The feeling was getting stronger and I swear that I felt something fluttering in there

Her whole face lit up in red and she trapped her bottom lip between her teeth. _Damn that's hot._ She shook her head good naturally and smirked "you really know how to get to a girl don't you?" she looked me up and down and then it felt as if monkeys were setting my lower stomach on fire while swinging every which way. "Only those who'll open up for me" _smooth._ She grinned once again and I swear that _that grin_ , could light up the whole planet.

She took my hand and began to led me away, I looked back at the boys finding them still in the same struck positions. I shook my head at the three morons and saw them shake themselves out of their stupors, giving me a thumbs up as they noticed me being dragged away by the redhead. Cheers and wolf whistles were then followed by those crazy knuckleheads, making me laugh out loud and I turned around once again to look at the back of Chloe's head who was still leading me to some place unknown in the bar. Most people would be rational and think about how wrong this might end but there's just something about Chloe Beale that makes me trust her more than anything. The feeling I haven't felt for a long time welt up in my stomach and even though it has been ages since I've felt it. I knew exactly what it was. I was going to go love sick this way and I didn't even mind getting it because of her.

I haven't known the girl for that long, as in I met her literally five minutes ago but I can't help but feel a certain connection. Maybe I'm looking too far into this but I can't help it. There's just something about this girl that makes me want to drop everything just so I can hold her and catch her whenever she needs me to.

It may not seem like it but I've been alone for a very long time. The hookups are fun in the beginning I guess but doing it for 3 years begins to make you yearn for that love that everyone is searching for. That love you feel when you see your significant other on the couch, wearing only sweatpants and an oversized tee, watching the despicable series they like so much. That love you feel when you look at them and just _know_ that you won't ever get better than that because they are already the best. That love you feel when you wake up and you see them laying there, slumbering peacefully next to you and then get teased when they wake up and catch you staring at them but then receiving that morning kiss that you'll never get used to. Even when you're both grey and old.

 _I shouldn't put my expectations too high but I think I might just have found the person to have that with._

We kept on maneuvering ourselves around drunk men and moving bodies on the dance floor, she lead me through a door way and we entered a whole new area of the bar, one I hadn't noticed before when I entered here with the guys. It was a cozy little more bar like space where there were men and women sitting on the bar stools drinking and talking and some were sitting in the booths, also drinking and talking. Some sitting alone while others had company. _Meh, it's better than X or that other room._

She turned to me once we had made it to the juke box standing against the wall, looking at me expectantly she slowly reached toward my face, her hand slipping past it and going to the back of my head, or so I thought. Her hand brushed my ear as she pulled it back and revealed a quarter, giggling slightly at my amused look. She winked as she put the quarter in and shimmed once the song began. _Van the man, huh?_ I smiled as she began twirling and pulling me to the centre of the little dance area, attracting the attention of the other patrons as we kept on spinning.

I opened my mouth and sang along a bit, prompting her to join me a few minutes later and when I heard _that._ Breath was taking from me that instant and the stamped of elephants that were already marching about in my stomach, was followed by the whole freaking zoo. I faltered my singing a bit just so I could hear all those words falling from her perfect mouth, healing my ears like I'd hope she'd heal my heart.

When the song was over we were greeted by the people in the bar cheering for us and raising their beverages. Our hands were still clasped together as we bowed, I stole a glance at her and I saw her eyes dart away quickly. _She was looking at me too!_

I gathered up the courage and tugged her to me, brining my lips close to her ear so she could hear me better. "I uh… I have a confession to make Chloe and if you would be so kind to follow me to somewhere more private that would be delightful." I cringed a bit at my speech. I have this nervous habit where I start speaking really neat, it's kind of annoying really but oh well, nothing I can really do about it. She giggles and looks me in the eye "Why and a lovely vocabulary too? You sure know how to get the ladies do you not my kind miss?" she smirked and I immediately felt at ease. _Man this girl is doing things to me._

I grabbed her by her arm and pulled her out in the back, there was this little secured area attached to the back and the late night breeze swayed the leaves on the trees as I pulled her to stand in front of me. "I don't really know how to say this…" I start as I finally look at her. Her eyes were showing only understanding and encouragement. "This might sound crazy but I think I-" I was interrupted by a pair of lips landing on mine. They pulled back bit and a whispered "I know" was all I needed before I dove in to taste those wonderful and full lips on mine.

Her lips were soft and gentle but gave a pressure on all the right places and our eyes closed, her hands gliding over my arms, coming to a stop at the top of my neck, her fingers playing with my hairline and softly scratching. Sighs fell from our lips as I put my arms around her waist, tilting my head and moving my lips against hers in the most savoring way I could. I loved it. To the way she made little noises as I moved my lips a particular way or when I pulled her as tight as I could against me. I eventually couldn't contain myself anymore and let my tongue glide over those beautifully enthusing lips that I couldn't get enough of. Her mouth opening instantly at my silent request and my tongue finding its way to hers, stroking and lavishing her mouth and tongue as my hands traveled up to her cheeks, slowly ending the kiss and placing a few parting pecks on her now kiss swollen lips I held my hands where they were on her cheeks.

She was already watching me when I slowly opened my eyes and I couldn't help but drown in those Tenerife seas. She smiled at me when I looked at her "Hi" she chuckled at my response and kissed my lips once again "Hi indeed"

Feeling my arms still around her waist I couldn't help but let them wander. My hands were gently exploring her sides and drew to her lower back where I kept them until I slowly moved them up her back and to her shoulder blades, feeling the bone and sliding my hands back to the front so that they were now resting on her shoulders. Her hands had found their place on my waist, pulling back a bit and giving me the okay to keep on exploring her from what I could already tell, wonderful body.

My hands slid from her shoulders down her arms, rubbing them softly and going back up to her shoulders, I placed my hands back on her sides and let them slide down all the way to her hips in an agonizingly slow phase. She was biting her lower lip as she looked me up and down and eventually right in the eye. I smiled at her and studied her face, not seeing any discomfort or regrets I leaned in once again. "Can I maybe take you out on a date sometime?" I asked her as I grabbed her hands and swung them in the little space between us.

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously and studied my face, she smiled and nodded "I'll go on a date with you." I leaned in and rested my forehead on hers. I could feel her grin as I rubbed my nose against hers "perfect" kissing her once again I pulled back completely and took in the wonderful being known as Chloe Beale. Despite knowing each other for a few hours now, the feelings of trust and utter devotion hadn't left me.

"come on" I pulled her with me throughout the whole bar and bid the guys a quick farewell only to be greeted by calls of "yeah Becs! Get some!" causing me to give them the finger while Chloe was laughing at our antics. We reached my car and got in, kissing for who knows how long with both of us hanging over the centre console, trying to feel as much of each other as it allowed us. Once we both calmed down which honestly wasn't going to happen, and especially since fifteen minutes is too long to go without Chloe kissing me there was only one thing that was important right then. I held her hand over the console, rubbing my thumb over the back of her hand as I drove us into the night and straight to my home. 

* * *

**Aight guys, hope you like this little short story I'm going to make! A lot of things in the story won't be explained really but if you would want to know how something came to be then don't hesitate to review or DM me or something and I'll do my best! But that's for when the story is finished ;)**

 **~M**

 **(Also I made this at like 1 am and me not being English is a really good combination for typos so excuse me for those!)**


	2. My heart is falling too

**Le part 2 :3**

* * *

My head felt like it was going to burst as I slowly sat up and rubbed at my eyes. Cracking my back I looked around the room and was mid stretch when I noticed the empty space next to me and a clear outline of a person. Looking down then I noticed my naked state and quickly drew the sheets up to my chest. I sighed sadly when I heard or saw no trace of the beautiful ginger. Then I noticed my clothes neatly folded on the edge on her side of my bed and a little note laying on top of it

 _Thanks for last night, you're not giving yourself enough credit DJ. I was plenty satisfied last night ;)_

 _Call me sometime cutie_

 _XOX Chlo_

My stare lingered on the ten digit number and the little heart underneath them. A smile slowly tugged at my lips and before I knew it my mouth was turned up into the widest grin ever and I had flung myself backwards on my bed. _Man._

I looked to my side at my alarm and saw that it was ten thirty. _Might as well get up now._ I threw my covers off and went to grab some clothes before doing my morning routine. Ten minutes later I was eating some eggs and toast while reading an article from a gossip magazine on my phone.

After a while I got bored. _Nothing new there._ And decided to head to my studio to work on some mixes, my computer 'pinged' signaling that I had gotten an email. I frowned confusingly and went to open the email. My eyes grew wide as I read it and I whooped when I was done reading. I had been accepted as an intern at Residual Heat! I mean it's not much for someone who's already been in my position, but! It's exactly what I need to become a producer!

A big smile had been permanently edged itself on my face and I didn't really know what possessed met to do it but in that moment I didn't really give a shit. I walked to my room and picked up the note that Chloe had left, putting her number in my phone and saving it I immediately called her.

"Hello?" her beautiful voice made my heart skip and my stomach flip. I took a deep breath and spoke "Hey Chloe it's me, Beca Mitchell from last night." I chuckled nervously and the redhead on the other side of the line giggled. "Of course I'd remember you silly" we both laughed and I quickly sobered up, my confidence was already wavering and I had to strike while I still had the courage. "So, Chloe erm, I euh got amazing news this morning and I was wondering if maybe we could hang out sometime?" I wasn't going to ask her on a date just yet but getting to know each other better before all the romantic stuff is much nicer. The redhead squealed "I thought you'd never ask! Of course we could hang out, want to come over to my place later today? We could watch a movie or something and order take out." I thought about it. I wasn't really big on movies but oh well, why not. At least there would be take out. I smiled and nodded even though she couldn't see me "yeah sounds awesome! I'll come by at… six maybe?" the redhead immediately agreed. "That's perfect! I'll see you then Becs!" I laughed "bye Chlo." The line went dead.

 _Well that wasn't so hard right?_ I blew out a breath and shakily smiled at what I had managed to do. _I just hope I don't screw this up because there's something and it's going so fast but it seems to be just right._ I fell on my bed and looked at the clock on the wall, seeing that it was three o'clock. _Oh well, might as well get some work done._ I quickly wrapped up my daily mixing session of an hour. And then went to the exercise room until 5 PM. Chloe had texted me her address just as I came out of the shower.

I dried myself and walked over to my closet. While putting on my bra and underwear I was contemplating on what I was going to wear for tonight. _So we're not going anywhere out, keep it casual and cool._ I grabbed my black ripped skinny jeans and put on a slightly too big white shirt with a little black breast pocket and slits from just under my waist to the hem of the shirt. I tucked the front in my pants and gave myself a look over. _There. Comfortable but stylish._ I nodded in satisfaction and turned off all the lights in the house, I grabbed my car keys and keys from the table in the hall then closed the front door behind me and locked it. I walked over to my car and got in, throwing my bag into the passenger seat. I slammed the door shut and grabbed the steering wheel, sighing to myself. _You can do this Mitchell! She's beautiful and way out of your league but you can do this!_

I nodded to myself and looked over to the digital clock on the dashboard. 17:30 it read. I looked through the rear view mirror at myself with determination and after I started the car, drove off to Chloe's apartment.

* * *

 _Ohmygod struck me with something._ I stood in front of her door and prepared myself to knock on her door. "Okay Mitchell you can do this. Don't be a pussy and do it." it was 17:57 and I had been standing outside her door for five minutes now. I took a deep breath and rapped my knuckles a few times against the wood. "Coming!" was heard from somewhere in the house and I ran my hand a few times through my hair and straightened my shirt.

The door flew open and an absolute angel had opened the door. _I asked for you to struck me with_ _ **something**_ _, not cupid's arrow._ Her hair was up in a bun with strands falling down her beautiful face and she was wearing what looked like black booty shorts underneath a light blue oversized shirt. "Oh struck…" I said in a daze, still taking in the beautifulness that is Chloe Beale. A giggle. "Struck?" I looked up in those beautiful blues and blushed "I mean fuck" her eyes lit up in amusement and her lips were struggling not to break out in a huge grin. My eyes widened and I cleared my throat. "I mean hey!" I said a bit louder than necessary.

She let out a laugh and stepped back while opening the door more so I could step in. "Come on in." she gestured with her free arm and I gulped, setting a first step into the house. _I should say something._ "I'd love me to come in, you..." I didn't really know what I wanted to call her, I had been on the verge of saying beautiful human specimen but that would just sound weird and. _Oh my god Beca you stupid fuck._ She blushed and snorted "haven't heard that one before." She full out laughed when I realized what I said to her. "Oh my god I am so sorry I didn't mean to- oh my fucking god I'm such an idiot you know what I'll just go. Home. To die in a corner." I tried to turn around but an arm around my waist prevented me from doing so.

A moment later a second one joined the first and her foot had kicked the door closed. Her body slowly pressed against my back and I had to bite back a moan when I felt her hard nipples press against my shoulder blades. _She has no bra on, why does she not have a bra on._ A moment later I felt her lips press against my ear, her warm breath tickling the shell. Her nipples still ever so present on my shoulder blades. _How is that even possible when this room is getting hotter by the second._

"Already leaving Becs? You don't want to hang out with me anymore?" she'd leaned me a bit to the right while placing her head on my shoulder and turned her head to me while I did the same to hers. Pouting, big puppy eyes is what I saw when I did. _Are they watering!?_ I swallowed. _How can something be sexy and adorable at the same time, that's not how it works what the hell._ "I- Erm, well, no- I mean yeah. I guess, I- I'll yeah." I felt the warmth travel from my neck to my face. _Well done Mitchell._

She giggled and turned me around, leading me trough the hallway that ended in a spacious living room, she had a gray L shaped couch and two lounge chairs with a wooden coffee table in front of them, behind the table stood a TV shelve with a flat screen TV and the shelves were filled with movies and random souvenirs from places all over the world. There were pictures hanging on the walls and standing on the shelves or placed on the little side tables.

One caught my eye, it was standing on a little side table next to one of the lounge chairs. There was a man that looked around fifty on the photo, he had reddish hair with a beard that was just as red but slightly graying and forest green eyes, he had Chloe's smile and the shape of her eyes. Next to him stood a woman, around the same age, she had blonde hair and magnificent blue sparkling eyes. She had the same face shape as Chloe and the same nose. Slightly in front of the couple stood a man in his late twenty's, he had blonde hair and the same eye color as the older man, he had his mothers smile and his father's nose and face shape. Next to him stood a woman, also in her late twenty's but younger than the blonde man, she had strawberry blonde hair with a mixture of blue and green as eyes, her smile was quite unique and kind of a mix of both the older man and woman, she did have her mother's face shape. Next to her stood another dude, he looked like he was barely twenty, he had red hair and pale blue eyes, he had the face shape of both parents and his laugh was entirely unique.

And then there was the last Beale.

Chloe had the brightest smile with almost all her pearly whites showing, her eyes crinkling the same way her father's did as they smiled and her face resembling that of her mother's as she did so. Her arms were wrapped around as many family members that she managed to snatch and from the looks of it squeezed them to her with all the might her surprisingly strong arms had.

 _They're all so attractive, I mean I can see where she gets it from._ I looked at the picture with a small smile and chuckled, alarming Chloe. She bounded over to me and wrapped her arms around my middle once again. "Whatcha lookin' at Becs?" she moved her head and looked at the picture, I could feel the instant fond smile stretching across her face. "Aaah yes" she let go of me and grabbed the picture, holding it up in front of us.

She pointed at the older man, "this is my father Theodore Claus Beale, but everybody in our neighborhood calls him Teddy." She moved to the woman next to him "This is my mother Jane Tamalia Beale" Then she pointed to the blonde man "This is my brother Nathan Louis Beale, he's twenty eight years old, and with that the oldest of the Beale kids." She went to the woman next to him "This is my older sister Kristen Robyn Beale, she's twenty six and the second born." Then she pointed at the much younger looking dude. "This is my youngest brother Darwin Mason Beale, he's only eighteen still." And then she turned to me and threw her arms out, "and then there's me! Chloe Anne Beale, twenty three years old" she proudly smiled and put her fisted hands on her hips, striking some sort of heroic pose.

I laughed at the display and tried to stifle it with my hand but it was almost impossible, the way she adorably told me her family's whole name and their ages and then how she goofily announced herself, it was all too much.

"Dude you're so goofy" I laughed and accidentally snorted, making us both immediately stop what we were doing. After a few moments we both burst out laughing once again and eventually had to lean on each other to prevent falling to the ground in a heap of laughs and giggles.

After a while we caught our breaths and threw ourselves on the couch, she started up Netflix and then grabbed her phone "what should we order?" I felt shrugged "What about some domino's? I'm feeling like pepperoni tonight" she grinned and nodded, already tapping the digits.

* * *

"OH come on! Are you really that freaking stupid!? Seriously, you hear a weird sound in the basement and like the fucking genius you are, you go straight towards it!" I had been raging at this character for quite some time now but damn admit it, even though I know it's all fake, it's so frustrating, I always lose myself in these kind of things it's annoying.

I heard a giggle beside me and turned my head, seeing Chloe watching me as I was sitting on the edge of the couch with my arms still stretched in front of me. I quickly pulled them back and put them down as natural as I could.

While I was trying to calm down from all of the embarrassment I felt a pressure on my shoulder. Snapping out of my daze I saw waves of red hair next to my mouth. _Her head is on my shoulder ohmygodwhatdoIdo._ I stiffened and once again heard that angelic giggle, making me smile like a fool. _The things this little lady does to me, I swear._ The sound relaxed me and I soon melted into the contact, feeling content with her against my side I began to focus on her instead of the movie. How the light of the TV lit up her face and possibly made her amazing blue eyes pop even more and how her eyes were also slightly narrowed as she was concentrating on the movie.

 _Okay Mitchell, time to put plan 'Woo Chloe Anne Beale' into action!_

Taking a deep breath I prepared myself for my next move, mustering up the ability to yawn I slowly stretched my arms up to the ceiling, keeping my yawn small because we don't want any suspicions here.

As the smooth motherfucker I am, I slowly descended my arm over her shoulders, lightly draping it over them and pulling her towards me ever so slightly. I more so felt than heard the giggle that I got out of her from my suave move. _It always works, chicks dig it._ I sighed contently and softly brushed some of her hair behind her ear, running my hand through those amazing curly locks and catching the whiff of mango shampoo as I did so.

My eyes began to droop as I softly scratched her arms. _Yeah, this woman is going to be the death of me._

And I couldn't care less, my hearts is falling, and it's falling _hard_.

* * *

 **Soooo sorry for not updating since 1940, life is just a strange and fickle thing and it doesn't really like me at the moment :/ But! No worries! I'm in a better place now, went to talk to some people and it's helping me so I should be getting more inspiration :D**

 **~M**


	3. One week in

**So this story is almost over but I could make you all some One shots if you want? They'll all be updated on this story anyways so you'll see them for sure :)**

* * *

It has been a week since I've met Chloe and it's already going better than anything I've ever had with anyone…

I mean damn this is impressive.

Before meeting Chloe 'Anne' Beale, being all personal and telling about my life had been a no go from the start. Yeah, I know, I'm great at relationships but there's just something about her that actually makes me w _ant_ to tell her boring and shitty personal stuff.

I looked at myself in the mirror, it has been a wonderful week and after finally getting the courage to ask her out, we're going to an all you can eat restaurant in the neighborhood…

 _It's a good date destination alright?_

I was running my hands over my short – but not too short mind you – black dress. Sighing as I recalled the awkward way I had asked her out.

* * *

This is the fourth time that we are hanging out and we had decided that picnicking would be a fun activity to do, after all we still didn't know what we were or if we even were going to be something or maybe already are…

This is why I don't do relationships.

But damn as if the way she looks at me doesn't do things to me.

So there we were, I was striking out the blanket under a big tree to provide us some shade, while Chloe had brought the basket with the food and was already opening it to hand me my plate with a sandwich on it.

The night prior I had made up my mind and finally decided that that day would be the day that I, Beca Mitchell was going to ask Chloe out on a date.

It was easier said than done I tell you

First I had this plan that I'd pull one of my 'suave moves' and use a pick up line to like sweep her off her feet and all that with a promise that she'd go out with me.

Well that plan failed the moment I saw her that day.

She wore a beautiful light blue sundress that complimented her eyes and made her beautiful hair stand out, the sun shining on her made her glow, giving her this angel like appearance, which I wasn't ready for, at all.

It's not fair how freaking beautiful she is, honestly.

As we were sitting there I glanced at her a few times, encouraging myself to _just go for it, I mean, she's still hanging out with you and we like did it for fuck sake that should be signs enough!_ So I cleared my throat and awkwardly looked at her when those gorgeous eyes turned to me. "So… nice weather today, huh?"

 _Can somebody slap me please_

Chloe looked at me in amusement and giggled while leaning a bit more towards me _god have mercy_ and placed her hand on mine. "It is indeed nice out today Becs." She turned back to the little pond that was in front of us and watched a few children play in the water and a few ducks swimming around on the other side of it, being fed by an elder couple.

 _Alright Mitchell, you can do this, just suave your way there._

I idly began to play with her fingers and then took a breath once more. "Hey Chlo?" she looked at me again, I cleared my throat. "you wanna count shoulders?" her look turned questioning but still intrigued. "like this" and here we go. I tapped my right shoulder with my left hand "One", tapped my left shoulder with the same "Two" and then touched Chloe's shoulder with my left hand still "Three" and then eventually reached around her shoulders, touching her left shoulder and sliding my hand down until my whole left arm was resting over her shoulders, pulling her gently into me. "And four." I finished simply as I stared into the eyes of the perfection that was known as Chloe Beale.

She started to giggle and then full out laughing as her shoulders shook and her face flushed, from amusement or from the move I didn't really know but it was worth it, because being the cause of that laugh is worth every move out there, how ridiculous they may be.

After she had cooled down from her laughing fit she looked at me with a tender look and still the small sparkle of amusement twinkling in those beautiful blues. She leaned in and I met her halfway in a tender kiss, stealing my breath away as her hand came up to cup my jaw and slid down to my neck to keep me there for just a few moments more. I could smell her lovely perfume and I circled my left arm a bit more tighter around her, making her move even closer towards me.

We pulled away and looked at each other tenderly _seriously how could she be with someone like me._ I shook those thoughts away _whatever it is, I'm not going to question it or take it for granted, I'm not going to let her slip away._ I moved my back against the tree and pulled Chloe between my legs, making her slide down a bit and comfortably rest against my chest until her head was right underneath my chin. I played with her hair while I contemplated my next move. _Maybe I should go for another pick up line-ish thing?_

As you can see I totally know how to flirt

Clearing my throat I decided to just go for it because I'm not a pussy and I want Chloe to be mine

Yes, I know, the one time in years that I want something and it's possibly out of my reach, but you'll never know unless you try.

So there I went, I looked up to the sky and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath as I did so. "You know…" I began a bit lazily because we still want to be suave, the suave saves lifes. "I've got quite a few very important dates, like the day I discovered music and my passion for music and when I was discovered by Residential Heat, then later began DJing at big clubs, even music venues and I now also have a shot at being an actual producer with the raise I got from Residential…" Chloe had been nodding along, not really knowing where exactly I was going with this but sort of excited if the way she was biting her lip was anything to go by. "And I was wondering if.. I could add you to them?"

She looked confused for a moment, really not knowing what I meant and opened her mouth to ask me but then she froze, mouth still opened and her eyes slowly widened in understanding.

It felt as if the whole world was silent in that moment, even the breeze had stopped and the children in the pound were nothing but soft echoes as I waited for her answer.

This all lasted literally a moment though. Because the next thing I know.

I'm being tackled by an enthusiastic redhead, _screeching_ little yeses in my ear and cuddling me tight against her while planting kisses on every surface of my head she can reach.

* * *

And that is how I got Chloe Anne Beale to go out on a date with me to an all you can eat restaurant.

 _It's still so surreal_

So since I didn't really want to bother going by car and because the restaurant was at a walking distance from both mine and Chloe's house, I decided to walk there and arrived in ten minutes.

I walked in and looked around to see if my redheaded girl was anywhere to be seen, I didn't see her though so I went up to a waitress and cleared my throat. "Excuse me miss, a table for two?" the waitress didn't look up "Name?" she asked with a rather rude tone. "Erm, Mitchell." The waitresses head shot up and she was looking at me with big eyes, everyone who was in hearing distance looked up and their eyes also attempted to roll out of their sockets. I took a shuddering breath and looked around me, waiting for someone to at least say _something_.

"Mitchell? As in _The_ DJ Beca Mitchell?" her eyes were sparkling and shimmering and since when are eyes capable of doing that.

Oh wait

Never mind

I chuckled uneasily and cleared my throat when my voice broke "Jep that's me" I nodded at her and put my hands on my back, looking up to the ceiling and just anywhere but the people who were staring at me.

"Ohmygod! I'm a huge fan, oh gosh I'm so sorry! Here I'll escort you to our finest table miss B, right this way!" she grabbed two menus and started to walk towards the table while I followed her. She led me to a more reclusive area of the restaurant with just a few tables scattered here and there and it was a lot more fancier then where I was standing earlier. She put the menus down and I took my place. "Would you want anything to drink while you wait for your company?" she asked politely and grabbed a note pad from her apron. "Just some water please" she nodded and wrote it down, immediately heading to what I suppose was the kitchen to get some for me.

The waitress had come back with a glass of water and I'd been sitting there for nearly ten minutes, okay maybe I was a bit early with it still being ten till six but I just wanted to be a gentlewoman and be on time.

I had been playing with my napkin and tried to fold it in different shapes, it was now five till six and I started to doodle a bit on my napkin after I found a random pen laying on the floor _must've been from one of the waiters._

After a while some random words came up to me as I thought of Chloe, her beautiful body but also her gorgeous heart, she was kind and funny and sweet and just lovely, but she could work it like it was nobody's business, and especially with those glow sticks of hers.

 _Is it too early to say that I'm starting to fall in love with the girl?_

Looking at the doodles and random sentences on my napkin, I smiled _it's never too early_

Except when you're Beca Mitchell and arrive like half an hour before the actual date, seriously people were beginning to talk.

I was just writing the last few words to a new found sentence when I felt a tap on my back, I turned and immediately stood up to greet the wonderful sight that was Chloe Beale

And _Oh_ was it a _sight._

Her hair was gently flowing down one shoulder and it ended just underneath her chest, her curls were more languid and sophisticated, makeup perfectly done. She wore red lipstick and smokey eyes, making her beautiful blues pop out, not too much but enough to still see it. her dress which was about just above her knees, was a beautiful broken white color, giving her the impression of a Greek goddess.

I gulped as I took her in "Y-You look ab-absolutely… Stunning." My jaw had dropped for sure and I'm very certain that I was drooling. I was shaken out of my stupor when I heard that magical giggle again. "Ahw… thank you Becs, you're quite gorgeous yourself." She was blushing and looking down to the ground, I also blushed and softly tilted her head up. I took a few moments to look into those beautiful eyes of hers and gently leaned in, pressing my lips to hers in a soft kiss. I pulled back, smacking my lips and tasting strawberry. I ran the back of my hand over my lips and pulled back, not seeing a smudge of lipstick on it, I looked at Chloe, impressed that it didn't stain. _Don't judge I know eyeliner and all that shit just not lipstick._

Quickly getting over my surprise of non staining lipstick, I blushed once again for both the compliment and that I was impressed over _makeup._ "Thank you" I smiled at her as she giggled at my antics and took her hands, leading her to her chair and pulling it out for her. She sat and I pushed the chair back in, then made my way to my own seat and sat down, grabbing my menu as I did so.

"So what do you want?" I asked her behind from behind my menu. "you" And now my menu is on the other side of the room. I looked at her stunned but she was still just looking through her menu as if she didn't just laid a sexual innuendo on me. I gulped and retrieved my menu from where I had dropped it, all but pushing my face into the thing while it was heating up and for sure getting redder than a tomato.

I could hear her quietly laughing behind her menu, _you little sneaky-_

"And what can I get for you ladies?" the waitress was back with her little notepad, ready to take our orders. I cleared my throat and looked at her "I'd like a steak with some salad, fries with ketchup and the salmon please." I put my menu down and looked at Chloe who was still looking at her menu. She hummed and after a few seconds placed it down, turning to the waitress. "I'd like the spareribs with a salad and a hamburger." Ah yes she has an appetite, a woman after my own heart.

The waitress noted our orders, gave us a polite smile and went back to the kitchen.

I turned to Chloe and saw her already looking at me intently, her lower lip between her teeth and her eyes held various emotions which I wasn't if those even could go together.

It was lust, devotion, adoration, happiness, longing, want, heat and something else thrown together in a hard stare, a stare that could make the sun melt.

 _Can you imagine what it did to me?_

Quickly composing myself as I was once again lost in those eyes I cleared my throat and sat a bit straighter. Maybe a good decision, maybe not depends on how you look at it if the way Chloe's stare seemed to get even more heated was anything to go by.

I let out a deep breath and smiled at her "So how was your day?" I asked her as I put my right elbow on the table and leaned my head on my hand, looking intently at her. She grinned and leaned towards me, her right arm resting idly over the table "My day has been great so far but I have a feeling that my night is going to be absolutely fantastic." She winked at me and I blushed looking down and grinning like an idiot. She giggled and now leaned her head on her hand as well "and how was your day then Becs?" she softly smirked at me and I gulped. "Oh my day was long but not unpleasant I guess, had a bit of a hassle getting our table but it all turned out just fine so yeah. Oh and for the record I also think that my night is going to be a real epic one, especially since I have the company of a lovely redheaded lady." I winked back at her and did a mental fist pump as a bit of pink spread across her cheeks. _Not my smoothest line but if it makes her blush I'll go with it any day._

It wasn't long before the waitress came back "Here you go ladies! Enjoy your evening" she quickly scampered away but I didn't really pay attention to her, for it was solely focused on the beautiful lady in front of me. Chloe had politely smiled at the waitress and quickly thanked the waitress before she was too far away. "So milady, what's your favorite color?" I mentally face palmed myself. Chloe giggled and bit her lip as her eyes slowly scanned my frames. "Stormy blue" was her short answer, promptly picking up her glass and taking a sip. My heart pounded in my ears and I could feel the heat creeping into my cheeks. I smiled cheekily "Well my so happens to be red" I hid my triumphant smile behind my fork as she bit her lip to suppress the big smile that grew on her face. "What's your favorite animal?" Chloe asked me. I grinned widely. "Red pandas, they're like all the adorable animals combined into one!" I squirmed a bit in my seat and did red panda impressions, temporarily forgetting that I was here. In a public restaurant. On a date. With Chloe. Shit.

I immediately halted my actions and looked up at Chloe, she had put her hands over her mouth to prevent herself from laughing at my goofiness. Her eyebrows were scrunched up and her eyes had begun to water a bit. _Damn it._

I quickly lowered my hands and cleared my throat. "So, yeah." Chloe couldn't contain it anymore and burst out laughing, making the people that were nearest to us, turn their heads. I hid my face in the palm of my hands as the redhead was still practically dying because of my antics.

I couldn't help but think smugly about the situation as she desperately tried to gulp up the air and live.

 _Hmpf. At least I'll be the death of her for once._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys!**

 **~M**


	4. I'm in love with the shape of you

**My real name is hidden somewhere in the story :3  
Also sexy times ;D**

 **And please worship this wonderful human:** **HighImmaWeeder** **for giving me a kick in the butt and write this chap, much loves :***

* * *

"So what about your family Becs?" I choked on the piece of salmon and hacked as Chloe slapped my back repeatedly. "I'm sorry Becs! I didn't know that this was how you would react to it!" Chloe was fussing around me as I tried to regain my breath. When I calmed down I tried to reassure the still panicky redhead "Chlo! It's fine! Don't worry it's all good. Just wasn't expecting you to ask me that." I chuckled nervously. It's well known that I never really opened up about anything, nobody really knew anything about me.

"Well to put it bluntly. I don't really have a great relationship with my dad, my mom lives in Maine now and I don't have any siblings. My parents divorced when I was eight and my dad got the most custody of me so I was with him in the weekdays and with mom on the weekends. I do adore my mom though so that's great." I shrugged at the end of the story but saw Chloe's eyes beginning to water.

"Chlo? What's wrong?" she hesitated for a few moments before flying into my arms "Oh Beca I'm so sorry! I can't imagine growing up like that." she hugged me tighter and I relaxed into her embrace. Resting my chin on her shoulder I turned my head and kissed her temple. "It's alright Chlo that was a long time ago, you didn't do anything." I pulled her tighter against me and looked up, seeing almost everyone staring at us.

I cleared my throat. "not that I'm not enjoying this or anything but people are looking at us." I gently pushed her back a bit and quickly pecker her on her lips. She sniffled a few times before smiling at me a bit watery. I grinned back and caressed her cheek for a few moments, lightly smacking her ass when she turned around to go back to her seat.

She turned to me with her upper body with a cheeky smile on her lips and a playful wink sent my way. I grinned and winked back with a smug grin plastered on my face.

Once she sat I went back to taking another bite of my salmon. "So how about the other Beales?" I asked her as I took a gulp of my water. She instantly lit up and I couldn't help but smile at the twinkle in her eyes. "They're all doing awesome! Darry got himself a lovely girlfriend and Nathan proposed to his girlfriend!" Chloe squealed as she wiggled in her seat, very excited about her family being broadened.

"That's awesome babe!" I couldn't help but laugh along with her. She stopped and I was confused at first until I remembered what I called her. "I- I mean Chloe I you yeah congrats to Nathan from me. you're welcome." I gulped nervously and looked everywhere but at the redhead. A hand grasped mine and my head immediately shot to her direction. "I'll be your babe if you want me to." I wasn't prepared for the kiss that she planted on my hand and I burned bright red. "Then I'll be yours if you don't mind." The redhead chuckled lowly and I felt my blush drop to my chest. "it would truly be my pleasure to have you be mine."

 _When did this all turn into this Shakespeare bullshit_

 _Still not complaining tho_

* * *

We had settled in a comfortable silence as we glanced at each other every now and then, smiling every time we caught the other looking. I was about to put a bite in my mouth when I felt something brush my shin, not thinking much of it I proceeded to eat but when I felt it the next time – this time a bit higher up – I stopped and looked confused at my plate. _What in the-_

I felt it again and this time I happened to look up and then down again but did a double take as I saw Chloe not so subtle smiling cheekily at her food, biting her lip every now and then. She didn't notice me staring at her with hunger in my eyes, and I saw her trying to suppress a giggle as she did it again, now almost at my upper thigh. I must have made some sort of noise because she too, looked up and gasped, I was looking at her with what could only be described as longing, lust and want. Her beautiful eyes dilated rapidly as she started to breath rapidly, I was matching her breathing pattern in no time.

Christ we're literally only _looking_ at each other.

Her next move confused me as she shoved her food in her bag, not before putting it all in little containers that they provided here of course, and pulling my plate to the middle of the table. She stole one of my fries and seductively nibbled at the thing. _This is turning me on and I don't even have one of those._

I couldn't take it anymore, quickly putting my food in my container and shoving it in Chloe's bag I stood up and yanked the redheaded little devil with me towards the exit with a brisk pace, Chloe all the while giggling like mad and quickly catching up with me, wrapping her arms around my bicep and thanked the waitress again that had served us.

I looked around, desperately trying to spot a taxi or something like that. _God freaking fuck are you serious?_ There were none. How is that even possible.

Finally the familiar yellow color came from the corner of the street "Fucking finally good god!" I desperately called when the car came closer and I was ready to whistle when I heard a giggle behind me and felt a slap on my ass. I yelped and quickly turned, seeing Chloe barely containing another laugh. I looked at her incredulously when she finally barked out a laugh "YELLOW CAR!" and she burst out in a belly laugh.

It slowly downed on me and I glanced at the car driving past us. _Oh for the love of-_ "Who even buys a yellow car!? Seriously! And you!" she flailed her arms at Chloe "Are fucking with me in all the wrong damn ways!" I huffed and turned away from her with a frown but then opened my eyes wide from shock of what I just said to her. I went to turn around and apologize-

When two toned arms encircled my waist from behind, pulling me into her tightly and letting her hands roam _everywhere._ Her chin rested on my shoulder, snuggling into my neck and brushing my hair away from it with her nose. Resting her forehead on my temple she pressed a few open mouthed kisses to my cheek and moved to my ear, nibbling and biting at it. "Am I now, Becs?" her voice was coy, husky. Only adding to the innuendo that she had _rasped_ into my ear. Her right hand slowly descended lower, fumbling for the end of my dress and eventually putting her hand _underneath it._

I had to contain myself not to moan at the feeling and the fact that Chloe freaking Anne Beale has her hand underneath my dress. I could feel her smile against my neck as she softly suckled at my pulse point. "Well Becs? I'm not sorry you know, it's not easy getting to fuck with you. You're always so tense so it doesn't really get to you but, you know, I could give you a back rub."

My breath hitched as the hand underneath my dress climbed higher and I could cry of happiness when I finally saw a taxi rounding the corner. "TAXI!" it startled Chloe because she abruptly let go of me as the taxi pulled up next to us. We got in and I quickly told the driver my address.

Now look if you know me, I'm really not good at being sexy or anything for that matter, so I sat there in silence while Chloe's eyes were eating me alive. I was about to spontaneously combust out of sheer heat.

I couldn't take it anymore and leaned towards the redhead, having our lips meet in a hungry kiss. My hands started to wander and I found myself also wanting to explore everything underneath her dress.

 _Damn it_

Remembering that the taxi wasn't the most private place and the fact that we both had complications with staying remotely silent I went to pull back. Chloe, however, stopped me before I could get too far. Pulling me in by the back of my neck. "Mister? Can you please turn the radio on?" the driver, who was a jolly looking middle aged man with an impressive mustache, nodded. "Sure ma'am. Any station you had in mind?" the man looked at us via the car mirror with a twinkle in his eyes and a little smirk on his face.

Chloe smiled politely and shook her head. "Not at all" he nodded and put the radio on. The redhead turned back to me and smiled as she leaned over me from the side "now where were we?" I gulped in excitement when I saw her leaning towards me.

* * *

My hands flew to her hair when she pushed me up against the door, immediately pushing her thigh in between my legs. I tore away from her lips as I threw my head back, letting out the moan that I couldn't keep in. Her lips found their way to my neck, sucking as she found my pulse point. My legs were trembling and I leaned against her just in time. She chuckled lowly and something inside me snapped. I grabbed her around the waist and pushed her up against the wall "Jump" she did as I said and due to the adrenaline coursing through my blood I could pick her up with ease, walking in the general direction of my bedroom.

Finally finding the door I pushed her against it, letting my hands roam over her gorgeous body. She went in to kiss me but I teasingly pulled back a bit, letting only our noses touch. I grinned as she let out adorable little whines. I leaned in but pulled back again, she let out a frustrated grunt and just as she was going to grab me to keep me where I was, I pushed the door open. Her eyes widened as I grabbed her around her thighs, keeping her steady and gently dropping her on my bed when I felt it against my knees.

She was biting her lip as I stood over her, Chloe's blue eyes had darkened a few shades and the light of the pale moon highlighted her beautiful skin. I gulped at the lust that was very visible in her body language, her stance as if she could pounce on me any second. Which, that's exactly what she was going to do if didn't do anything soon.

I got on the bed, leaning over her and letting my lips glide over the expanse of her throat, nipping and tasting her delicious skin. She grabbed onto my dress and I let my hands slide to her zipper, gently getting an hold of it and pulling back to look at her. "Is this okay?" we still didn't know each other that good after all.

Although that's a lot of bullshit

I mean we slept together on the first night

Yeah, doesn't matter.

"It's more than okay babe, please touch me." I groaned at her husky voice, it was low and silky and it made me want to scream out of utter pleasure of just hearing it.

I pulled her zipper down, drinking in the slowly revealing expanses of skin. She was looking intently at me and I leaned forward, letting my lips worship the softness that was Chloe Beale.

The fact that she didn't have a bra on was really good too

Great even

She took hold of my head, gently pulling me against her and I felt her throw her head back when I closed my mouth around her left nipple. Her red locks flowing behind her like a wild lions mane. The sound that had escaped her half parted lips made my right hand go up and caress her right breast.

I couldn't help but sigh contently at the sight, the most beautiful woman ever, enjoying my touch.

Her hands were gliding over to my zipper too as I gave her breasts all my attention. She pulled down my zipper and I did have undergarments unfortunately but hey, getting to unpack your present is always fun right?

… I just called myself a present

Quickly pushing my brain out of that weird side I took her dress and gently pulled it down her body, reveling in the sound of the fabric sliding against her skin. She did the same with me and we lay there eventually in only our undergarments.

She pulled off my bra and I laid there, bare under her adoring gaze. Her hands following where she looked and biting her plump bottom lip as she did so. My breaths had become heavier by the second and I could feel her wetness trough her underwear. She leaned forward, closing her mouth around my right nipple and sucking until she went for my left. I couldn't contain the moans anymore and pulled at her hair as I let them out. Prompting her to suck harder and me to feel dizzy due all the sensations I was feeling.

 _Don't judge me how would you feel when the potential love of your love was touching you like this?_

I couldn't take it anymore. I flipped us over, Chloe underneath me and I trailed kisses from her neck, all the way to her soaking underwear. Gently getting hold of the waistband, I slowly pulled the barrier down as I was dropping kisses and sucks on her hipbones and inner thighs.

She was moaning and writhing above me, her hands going everywhere to find something to hold on to. I smirked against her hip and finally pulled her underwear all the way down, pulling back I looked down to admire her whole.

Her pink lips were glistening in the moonlit room and I trailed my eyes down her body, all the way down to her core. She was wet, very wet and I couldn't help but reach out and feel just how wet she was.

The immediate moan that tore from her throat said enough.

Her hands found my hair and she fisted them in my locks as she breathed deep in anticipation. I leaned into her, taking in her heavy scent from so close. I licked my lips as I put my mouth to her, the shiver that wrecked her body made me clench my thighs.

I could feel her pulling at my hair, urging me towards her, and I yielded. Opening my mouth I took her clit and sucked on it, making her groan and move against my face, looking up I saw the most beautiful sight in the world, with her eyes scrunched closed and her teeth biting at her bottom lip.

The heat was too much, our bodies began to lightly sweat and I wanted to taste more of her, I flattened my tongue and licked her from bottom to top, grinding it against her clit when I reached it. She was panting, repeating my name over and over again as I put more pressure on her.

Carefully I let my pointer and middle finger slide over her vulva, feeling the slickness and using it as I glided all the way down and slowly pushed one finger in her. She cried out and I moaned at the sound, I carefully pulled it back out and then pushed it back in, feeling her walls clench around it as I did so.

I was about to put in a second finger but then she pulled me up and I looked at her quizzically "What's wrong?" we were both panting and flushed, our skin was slick with sweat and the feeling of it gliding against my body was thrilling to say the least.

She pulled me down in a kiss and panted against my lips "I- want to do you too" she panted and I couldn't help but lean down and kiss her. Groaning at the taste of Chloe on our lips. I felt her hand glide to my core as my hand went back to hers and I moaned at the first touch, biting my lip when I knew that she could feel how wet I was for her.

Chloe chuckled lowly, making me look at those lusty blue eyes. Without warning she gently pushed two fingers into my very wet core and I moaned as I felt her fingers go deep. Not wanting to be the only one, I did the same and I bit my lip at the half lidded expression she was giving me.

I let my head fall down to her shoulder as she bit and sucked and kissed at my breasts and neck. I felt our heartbeats and it was like music in my ear.

"B- Beca I- I'm cl- close" she panted against my cheek when she came back up and I groaned in acknowledgement. "M-me too, j- just a bit m-more"

We both had the same idea apparently because we both went as deep as we could, curling our fingers when we felt a particular spot and it made both of us scream as we came.

I let myself fall and laid there for a few moments on top of her, we were both panting from the intensity and I reached up to stroke her sweaty hair. "Th- That was, was wow." She was rambling and I chuckled at the adorableness. "Yeah it was" I planted a kiss on her forehead and snuggled closer to her after getting into a more comfortable position.

"This sounds really shallow but I'm in love with your body." I stated out of nowhere and she snorted "Yeah Becs, jeez you really know how to make a girl feel special." She rolled her eyes at me and pecked me on the lips

I lightly smacked her ass and she giggled "You know that I don't mean it in that way, I mean that too but I also love how expressive you are with your body language and always do something for other people in order to have them feel better." A soft smile formed on my lips as I grabbed the comforter and threw it over us.

She hummed and traced some random patterns on my chest. "That's very sweet of you but one thing's for sure." I quirked my eyebrow "What is?"

She leaned on her arm and turned to me, making her loom over me from the side. And I swear I didn't love anyone more than Chloe as she uttered the next few words

"Our hearts are falling too Becs"

* * *

 **That's it! That's the end of X Divided! I really hope you all enjoyed this story and please be gentle with me at the sexy times part, it's my first time!**

 **Thank you for being here on this crazy first story**

 **Also sorry for not updating so long, I was really struggling with sexy times**

 **~M**


End file.
